


Cari traditions

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: A mission together...hopefully it will go well. Or maybe Orochimaru should have went with Dan's group
Relationships: Jiraiya/Orochimaru (Naruto)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Cari traditions

“We ditched for this.” Orochimaru was missing Dan already. “I should have gone along with Dan’s group.” The only reason that he had not done just that right away was because he was trying his best to help Dan because the clueless man could not help himself. he took two steps and went back fifteen. He had Tsunade and did not even understand that he had.

So Orochimaru had decided the best way to save his sanity would be to hurry things along. That meant backing Dan up on conversations. Making situations for Dan and Tsunade to be together or see each other’s strong points. Making sure Jiraiya could not ruin anything. Making certain that Nawaki did not have to get upset and jealous.

Tsunade owed _him_ rum when this was all said and done. An entire jar of the good expensive stuff and a day off. However she managed to work it around sensei Orochimaru did not care. She and Dan owed him.

“Dan?” Jiraiya paused where he had managed to take off his forehead protectors. “You’re up to something again. When Nawaki pouts at you I won’t help you.” His laugh was soft and amused. “And lighten up for once. You’ve been complaining and complaining about needing a break. I find you an easy mission and do I get thanks? I get suspicion.”

“Whenever has anything worked out the way you wanted it when it comes to taking a break?” Orochimaru scoffed. “I’m concerned about what on earth we will run into.” Because he knew Jiraiya very well. “Everything that you have tried to make ease turns into a train wreck Jiraiya. I wanted an easy time of it not to discover some foolish reckless heinous plot.”

“Okay the mine shaft mission wasn’t my fault.” He seemed a bit ashamed as he recalled just what Orochimaru was talking about and how they had to escape. “I mean it was my bad?” He peeked up at Orochimaru. “But you were amazing. Dashing, quick and powerful Orochimaru. Even with the singed hair.” Orochimaru folded his arms slowly. “Barely… singed hair.”

“It was more than singed.” Orochimaru hissed. Jiraiya flinched and Orochimaru sighed. “I really should have gone with Dan and kept an eye on him. We so rarely have time these days outside of the village on easy missions… this most likely with our luck-“

“Will be a nice easy day.” Jiraiya interrupted as he got to his feet. He toed off his sandals before he reached for Orochimaru’s hands. “Come here for a second.” Orochimaru side eyed him and he laughed before he sighed. “Come on Orochi… be nice to me.”

“When am I not nice to you.” Orochimaru muttered before he sighed. He held out his hand and Jiraiya yanked him close to him. The warmth of his body and the smile on his face. It was easy to get lost in how young and boyish he could look so easily. As if they were not in a war. As if they did not risk their lives every day. No just by being with Orochimaru brought that look on Jiraiya’s face and he loved the look of it. “Must I take off my shoes as well?”

“That would be nice.” Jiraiya chuckled as he pulled Orochimaru even closer. He laughed when Orochimaru toed off his shoes. “Now have a little faith in me. Relax a little bit- more than that don’t you trust me?” He lightly scolded as his hands drifted to Orochimaru’s waist and hip. “Now what do you hear?”

“The heartbeat of a very flustered man… the sound of my common sense escaping.” Orochimaru muttered dryly before he paused. “Is that… music?” Out here? On their mission?” He glared at Jiraiya. “What did you do.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Jiraiya protested as he hugged Orochimaru tighter. “Have a little faith in me Orochi. Maybe I thought about it. Maybe I did some poking around and realized that this mission would have a festival that would fall right around the time that-“

“That mission.” From where they had been genins. The mission he had sworn he would not come back from and where Jiraiya had kissed him for the first time.” A smile spread across his lips. “Do I have to say something like happy anniversary?” He said softly as Jiraiya began to lead them into a dance.

An easy dance to follow, Orochimaru’s breath caught as they danced in the grass. A simply lead with Jiraiya’s hand firmly on him. They backed up and stepped to the side before Jiraiya dipped him slowly. Never did he look away from Orochimaru. Just what he wanted. Just what he enjoyed. A Jiraiya focused totally on him and nothing else.

“That would be nice.” Jiraiya said softly as he pulled Orochimaru slowly from the dip. Orochimaru cupped Jiraiya’s face when he was pulled back up. “But an ‘I love you’ that would be fine enough too. although a happy anniversary would be sweet coming from you Orochi. I would say it.” He murmured. “Because I have another year by your side.”

“Always.” Orochimaru whispered. “You’ll always have me Jiraiya.” It was hard to hold back so he brought Jiraiya closer and kissed him. The dance was stopped for only a moment. When they pulled back Jiraiya had red lips and a smile on his face. “What festival is it?”

“Uh…” Th pause made Orochimaru tense up. “Fertility?” Orochimaru took a deep breath- “Okay but they were the only easy mission with a festival? Don’t we deserve some down time?”

Jiraiya wasn’t wrong about that but still…” Orochimaru glared at him before he sighed. “Come here.” He was the one to lead the dance this time. Jiraiya went so sweetly with his steps. It made his breath catch as they danced. The grass was soft on his feet and Jiraiya was warm. “I love you.” Orochimaru whispered. He never wanted to say it loudly because it always felt as if the world wanted to snatch those he loved away from him.

“Orochi.” Jiraiya whispered when Orochimaru pulled him out of the quiet dip. “My heart’s always going to beat for you.” He cupped Orochimaru’s face and this kiss stilled them both as the flutes from the festival a distance away filled the air.


End file.
